


Seaside Memory

by BloomingViolets



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't know how to tag I'm trying my best I promise, I really hope you guys like this because I had fun making this, M/M, Memories, Ocean, Oh by the way Lucifer is still dead and Sandalphon misses him so much, Post WMTSB 3, Sandalphon and Lucifer are very cute and sweet together and I love them, Summer, This honestly made me a little sad when I wrote this!, What better way to spend time with your dead boyfriend than this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingViolets/pseuds/BloomingViolets
Summary: "I wish you could see this with me too, but remembering it with you is as close as I'll get."Sandalphon considers himself beyond blessed to have these wonderful summer memories with his friends, even if he can't spend them with Lucifer in person.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Seaside Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it's been a good long while since I've posted anything. It's so good to be back! I'm really happy with how this came out, but I do think it's a little different from what I usually do. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!! <3

Sandalphon closes his eyes, enjoying the salty breeze that cools his skin. Peace was much louder than expected, but he doesn't mind hearing his crew-mates laughing and splashing about in the ocean water. Sandalphon simply enjoyed feeling the sand under his feet; it's soft and constantly shifts under his weight.

"Sandalphon, watch out!" Lyria cries out loudly, and Sandalphon stiffens.

"Eh?"

Sandalphon finds out quickly that he does not enjoy being splashed with cold, salty ocean water with an ineffective notice.

"Sorry about that!" a voice of a tourist calls, and Sandalphon wipes the water away from his face and looks at the tourist with a small shake of his head.

"It's fine. Be more careful next time," Sandalphon warns, and they sheepishly acknowledge his words before returning to the water with their other friends. If this happened far into the past when Sandalphon wasn't as pleasant, Sandalphon couldn't guarantee such a pleasant response, much less, the tourist's safety.

"Are you okay, Grumplephon?" Vyrn asks, using the nickname Sandalphon was slowly growing accustomed to.

"I am okay. Now, stop calling me that," Sandalphon replies jokingly to Vyrn's question. The banter was becoming less annoying and more heart warming.

Just what would Lucifer think of him in this state? Sandalphon was so much softer and so much happier now. Sandalphon finally learned how to laugh and smile with less guilt, and he was able to carry his duties with pride.

"Sandalphon, do you want to come join us in the water for some photos? Please?" Lyria asks, and if she asked back then? He would've said no, but now...

"Of course, Lyria. Where do you want me to stand?"

"Right next to me! Right here!" Lyria elaborates, motioning to her right. Djeeta and Gran stood to her left and Vyrn swooped over their head. The tourist from earlier waves at Sandalphon, holding a camera.

"Coming, Lyria," Sandalphon announces, and as fast as he said it, he already made his way over next to Lyria, mindful not to accidentally splash her. The water is still cold, but he became accustomed to it, and now, it felt refreshing. She holds his hand and swings his arm a little with a giggle, and it makes his heart swell. 

It was a reminder that he finally had family.

"Say cheese!" The tourist calls out, positioning the camera.

"Ch-Cheese?" Sandalphon questions, but he throws on a smile as fast as he can. He still had absolutely no idea why skydwellers chose the name of a food to time a picture, but skydwellers were already so strange as is. This question was merely at the tip of the iceberg.

"Hey, it came out pretty great!" the tourist chirps, and Vyrn swoops over and takes the camera back from then with an appreciative thanks and hands it to Djeeta.

"Thanks for taking the picture!" Gran says with a wave, and everyone else adds their thanks too just as enthusiastically. Sandalphon gives them a calmer thanks, adding on an extra "Don't worry about earlier" when they awkwardly smile at him.

"May I see how it turned out?" Sandalphon asks out loud.

"Yeah! Come over!" Djeeta beckons at Sandalphon, and he circles around Lyria to get to Djeeta. Sandalphon looks over her shoulder, and he feels himself cringe when he sees his smile. It still looks a tiny bit awkward just like in every other photo. Sandalphon was hardly photogenic. However, Djeeta is cooing at it teasingly.

"You're so cute, Sandy," she teases, and his cheeks flush a little at that. "Look at you with a nice big smile!"

"D-Don't speak to me like that!" he cries out, but deep down, he doesn't mind it at all. The teasing makes him feel a little warm, even if it's annoying. His crew-mates laugh at his flustered reaction, but he's alright with it.

He makes sure to ask for a copy of the photo as it's developed, but he'll do his best to keep this memory in his heart too. All the silly ones had a place in his heart now, too.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Lucifer, how are you feeling today? Well, I hope?" Sandalphon says to the painting that sat upon his little make-shift shrine in his bedroom. It was a method of coping taught to him by another crew-member, and he still feels thankful to them for it. It feels strange to speak to the painting of his dear one, but it's as close as he'll get. It didn't quite capture just how immaculate and beautiful Lucifer truly was, but it did an adequate job, and Sandalphon paid handsomely for sending the poor artist to hell and back during the painting process.

Sandalphon takes the newly developed photo and slides it into an appropriate pocket of an album book he purchased at the start of the new year and sets it back on its appropriate place on the shrine. He already filled one year's worth, and this second one was half way full now that it was summer time. Sandalphon didn't obsess over photography, but ever since he was introduced to the concept of collecting photos to document his life, he was developing a fondness for it.

Sandalphon has a perfect photographic memory, but he wants to make sure he'll have something to show Lucifer if Lucifer ever somehow came back. He knew Lucifer would marvel over the beauties of skydweller life and be so fond of how *normal* it was. All of the mundane parts, from splashing around in the beach, to a sip of coffee, to seeing the sun-rise...it delighted Lucifer.

Lucifer always thought it was so wonderful and worth protecting. Living in those moments for himself was something Sandalphon wished Lucifer could have, but the best he can do is show him these snapshots of frozen time. Or at least, he can dream of it. 

The shrine itself was very simple; Sandalphon was afraid it would get ruined after all. He made sure to make it rather sturdy to the ship's constant bumpiness during travel, but he wanted to make sure any keepsakes would stay safe especially. Sandalphon always kept small souvenirs he found as little gifts for Lucifer.

Lucifer was long gone, but maybe, there would be a way to bring him back. It's unlikely, but the idea was soothing his heart, even though he accepted a long time ago that he would likely never see his dear one ever again. Still, Sandalphon could hear his voice occasionally commenting on his actions.

"I like the shell you brought for me, Sandalphon. Thank you...its iridescent qualities are gorgeous. Who knew the sky dwellers would have such a penchant for this?"

"I'm glad you like it, Lucifer. It's for you," Sandalphon mentally responds, and he looks at the shrine with an ache of nostalgia and longing. What Sandalphon wouldn't do to have Lucifer in the flesh standing with him in this room, enjoying these moments with him?

"I wish you could see this with me too, but remembering it with you is as close as I'll get," Sandalphon says out loud, reaching for a photo album and thumbing through it. He pages to the first day of his summer vacation, laughing a little at how awkward and strange and even a little funny he looked in the pictures. In his opinion, he looked especially odd in those swim trunks, even if everyone insisted he looked good in them. Perhaps Lucifer would've enjoyed the sight.

"Sandalphon! Do you still want to come watch the fireworks tonight with us?" Lyria's voice is muffled by the thickness of his bedroom door.

"O-Oh, yes, of course, Lyria. I'll see you in half an hour."

"Okay! We'll see you on deck!" Lyria says somewhat loudly, even though Sandalphon could hear her just fine. He can hear her footsteps echo away, and he closes his eyes and laughs quietly.

"I have a family now, Lucifer. Thank you for believing in me and for having faith that it would get better for me," Sandalphon continues in his monologue, reaching out towards the painting before pulling his hand away. He didn't want to ruin it. He sighs softly, closing his eyes one more time so he could see Lucifer's face again.

"I love you, Lucifer."

**Author's Note:**

> My carrd is https://theendofsummer.carrd.co/ if you want to contact me!! I honest to god hope I didn't miss any typos.
> 
> Again, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I wrote it! <3


End file.
